


Nose Rub With Hand

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Nose Rub With Hand

Is he going to sneeze, or did he just sneeze? What do you think? 


End file.
